Contact
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: So Sweetie let me get this straight. When the school can't reach Booth they call you?" Parker fluff with subtle B/B


Contact List

" So sweetie let me get this straight. Parker's school calls you if they can't reach Booth?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temperance was examining the newest case. She suspected suicide but continued examining. No conclusion jumping. Her phone vibrated and she put it on speaker. Her hands were knee deep in scarred bones. Besides the whole serial killer thing. They love scary phone calls more than abandoned train stations.

" Ms. Brennan, this is Maple Elementary School. Parker fell off the monkey bars and he is in the nurses office. We called Ms. Rebecca and Mr. Booth but they were unreachable."

" Is he okay Ms.."

" Mrs. O'Neil. He put his tooth through his lip. Clean though and he's bawling."

Brennan asked for the address so she could put it in her car's GPS. She wrapped up the remains, preparing to leave. Angela surfaced having heard from speaker phone.

"So sweetie let me get this straight . Parker's school calls you if they can't reach Booth?"

" Yes. I can't determine if the bruising matches suicide, so don't let these remains get put away."

"Bren, that was a good subject change. You realize that it means something that Booth thinks of you, tells the school your number when it comes to Parker's well being? He trusts you explicitly with his son."

" I am a responsible adult."

"So is Zach, but Booth thought a friend would be better."

" Angela, it probably has to do with speed dial." She retorted.

" I don't think they would call you on Booth's phone, hon. And what number rank are you?"

" The remains, Angela"

" Stay here. Yeah yeah.'

Brennan exited to go get Parker. She had given Angela ammunition for weeks.

When she arrived and made her way to the office, she could hear crying. A middle aged woman with horned cat eyeglasses and overtly large breasts sauntered over, bad perm and all.

" Ms. Brennan. I'm the school nurse, Mrs. O'Neil. Parker Booth is here." She led Brennan back.

" The tooth is though his lip?"

"Yeah. Bled hard. The idiot of a Ms. Ferris was screeching about stitches. Don't know why I'm training her to help out in the clinic anyway. Nut. Nobody tells a crier about stitches."

" It certainly doesn't decrease adrenaline. Does it look like a side interior or a vestigial?" Eyes flew up behind the cateye frames. "What's that ?"

Temperance stepped to Parker. She was surprised at the amount of pity she felt flare at a simple and fixable injury. She knew that woman secreted hormones when faced with a child, as proven science, but she felt overtly maternal.

"Dr. Bones. My Daddy can't help! My.. My mouth hurts a real bad!!" Cue waterworks. " And I has to get stitches ad it will hurt!

" Thank you Mrs. O'Neil. Come on Parker. It will be okay." She led the crying juvenile to The Urgent Care.

The doctor examined quickly. The tooth was undamaged but the lip was another story.

" Doctor Malloy, maybe we could numb it?" Again with the maternal in regards to her partners son. Somewhere Angela is grinning. "Yes. It is protocol with sensitive things such as lips to receive mild anesthetic by shot."

" I don't want a shot! I don't!" Squeaked Parker.

" It will make it feel better when you get stitched up." Reasoned Brennan.

" I DON'T WANT STITCHES!!" Oh no. This is hysteria. Poor boy! What would Booth say?

" Guess what Parker? I've gotten stitches before." She remembers the case when Gormagon dropped a bomb in front of a taxi she and Booth rode in.

" You have?" He sniffled.

" Yes. I know your Dad probably has too. I bet it hurt him. Won't he be so proud if you're brave?"

"Yes, my daddy gets proud of me lots. Would you too Dr. Bones?"

"Yes I would."

" Okay I can let him stitch me." He sighs.

The shot was delivered and Mr. Malloy began. 6 stitches in all. Afterwards Parker babbled happily, never upset too long in his 7 year old world. Brennan called Booth.

"Booth."

" Booth I should have called earlier but I was with Parker."

" Why? I was just checking my voice mail. School called. Everything okay?"

" The nurse contacted both you and Rebecca and eventually me. He fell off a piece of playground equipment."

" Bones dammit what the hell happened?"

" Booth! Calm down! He put his tooth through his lip. I took him to get stitches. He will heal and I can say he's in high spirits because he is talking my ear off."

" Where are you two?"

" Urgent Care."

"Okay. Be there soon, 'Kay Bones."

"No hurry."

"Oh and.. Thanks Bones."

"Bye Booth.

" Bye."

Booth arrived in full overprotective dad glory. She pushed back an emotional reaction akin to adoration and respect. He gave Parker a friendly squeeze. "Hey Daddy! Bone has had stitches before! I was brave 'cuz she said she and you would be proud if I was brave!"

Warm brown eyes flickered to green blue.

"Yeah. I,m so proud."

Fin

AN; okay everyone I have a sweet tooth from all the fluff. I really need reviews. Have companion piece to 'B for Bones and no one replies to drabbles. Sigh. I need energy. Review and I'll post. Wow I'm bad. And yes the tooth through the lip is gross. My mom is a substitute teacher who had a second grader do that. The nurse was saying how she needed stitches. It was all very sad and painful. Kinda like no reviews. Okay I'm done. ANC~


End file.
